Record Keep: An Original Archetype
by DarkKitsuneFluffy
Summary: One of two original deck ideas I have. No one may use without my consent. Feel free to view and state your opinion.


**Record Keep Deck**

This is my idea for an original archetype. This is also to let people know that I am a yu-gi-oh fan. I wanted to go with something different, so this is my best go. Enjoy. :D (Nobody is allowed to use this without my consent.)

**Monsters**

"Author of Record Keep"

Level 4 Earth Effect Spellcaster 1300/1600

When this card is summoned change it to defense. When this card is normal or special summoned you can add one "Record Keep" card from your deck or grave to your hand. This card gains 400 DEF for every "Record Keep" card you control.

_An animator's apprentice who hopes to create his own quests to send heroes on. This youth has emerald eyes and wears a purple hooded coat covered in glyphs. His messy purple hair falls to his neck in rings and covers one eye._

-'Maybe it will be my chance next.' _Author of Record Keep_

"Artist of Record Keep"

Level 4 Earth Effect Spellcaster 1000/1700

When this card is summoned change it to defense. When this card is normal or special summoned you can special summon one "Record Keep" monster from your hand other than "Artist of Record Keep."

_An animator's apprentice content with second fiddle. His drawings are just as colorful and detailed as his short red hair. His attire of choice is black robes with a white beret and a heavily stained apron._

-'Any requests?' _Artist of Record Keep_

"Scribe of Record Keep"

Level 2 Earth Tuner Spellcaster 200/100

You can special summon this card from your hand if you control another "Record Keep" monster.

_An average pupil with no defining features save a silver eye and a long roll of parchment. The lowest level of animator._

-'Master?' _Scribe of Record Keep_

"Record Keep's Protagonist"

Level 3 Earth Effect Warrior 900/700

This card gains one plot counter every end phase. This card gains 100 ATK and 100 DEF for every plot counter on it. When this card on the field is destroyed add it to your hand.

_An origami soldier brought to life by an advanced animation spell. Watch out, his sword gives paper cuts._

-'Follow my heart, or fall by my blade.' _Record Keep's_ _Protagonist _

"Record Keep's Mount"

Level 2 Earth Effect Beast 700/0

You can equip this monster in your hand to a "Record Keep" monster you control as an equip spell card. The equipped monster can attack twice each battle phase.

_An origami steed brought to life by an advanced animation spell. His hooves carry his rider into battle. He loves confetti._

-'And now we ride!' _Record Keep's Protagonist_

"Record Keep's Tactition"

Level 2 Earth Effect Spellcaster 0/700

You can equip this monster in your hand to a "Record Keep" monster you control as an equip spell card. The opponent can only select the equipped monster as an attack target.

_An origami strategist brought to life by an advanced animation spell. His ideas have saved countless pages. _

-'Time to tip the scales!' _Record Keep's Tactition_

"Record Keep's Sprite"

Level 2 Light Tuner Fairy 100/100

You can equip this monster in your hand to a "Record Keep" monster you control as an equip spell card. The equipped monster cannot be destroyed once per turn.

_An origami fairy brought to life by an advanced animation spell. It has extra glitter!_

-'Will you be my friend?' _Record Keep's Sprite_

"Record Keep's Familiar"

Level 2 Dark Tuner Fiend 100/100

You can equip this monster in your hand to a "Record Keep" monster you control as an equip spell card. The equipped monster cannot be banished once per turn.

_An origami fiend brought to life by an advanced animation spell. He doesn't talk._

-'He doesn't talk, but his tantrums are legendary.' _Record Keep's Sprite_

"Record Keep's Anti-hero"

Level 3 Earth Effect Warrior 1500/200

This card gains one plot counter during each end phase. You can remove two plot counters from this card to destroy one Spell/Trap card on the field. This card gains 200 ATK for every card equipped to it.

_An origami rogue brought to life by an advanced animation spell. He doesn't steal. He leaves sticky notes. _

-'Who are you calling a thief?' _Record Keep's Anti-hero_

**Boss Monsters**

"Record of Record Keep"

Level 6 Light Synchro Effect Spellcaster 500/3000

1 "Record Keep" tuner monster + 1 or more non-tuner monsters.

This card gains one plot counter during each of your standby phases. You can remove plot counters from the field equal to the level of one target monster your opponent controls. Banish that target.

_The first book ever created and entirely sentient. It holds the story of Biblious and is ever expanding._

-'One day, it shall be bigger than the Index.' _Biblious_

"Biblious, Master of Record Keep"

Level 8 Dark Synchro Effect Spellcaster 0/2000

1 "Record Keep" tuner monster + 1 or more non-tuner monsters.

This card cannot be destroyed, banished, or returned to the extra deck. This card cannot attack. Once per turn you can add one "Plot" Spell/Trap or one "Record Keep" monster card to your hand from your deck.

_The master of all stories, plots, lives, and schemes ever created. His face is never shown, hidden by his long hood. His long purple robes seem to replay important events like movies._

-"This is my story. Now leave." _Biblious _

"Nix, Critic of Record Keep"

Rank 4 Fire XYZ Effect Spellcaster 2500/1500

2 Level 4 Spellcaster-Type monsters.

When this card is Xyz summoned it gains 5 Plot counters. You can detach one Xyz material from this card to send the top cards of your opponent's deck to the graveyard equal to the number of plot counters on the field.

_He who is in charge of tearing apart stories and lives deemed poisonous to the survival of the Index and Duel Terminal. He's also completely crazy. His robes flow crimson, matching his hair and eyes._

-'Bwahahahahahahaha! Burn it all!' _Nix_

**Trap Cards**

"Plot Twist"

Counter Trap

Activate only when a monster your opponent controls declares an attack on a "Record Keep" monster you control. Activate one of the following affects.

Discard one "Record Keep" monster from your hand. The attacking monster loses ATK equal to the ATK of the discarded monster and the attacked monster gains the same amount.

Destroy the attacking monster. Your opponent then special summons one monster from their deck. The attacked monster gains attack equal to half the attack of the destroyed monster.

-'Didn't see that one coming.' _Biblious_

"Plot Bookmarking"

Continuous Trap

Once per turn you can banish one "Record Keep" monster you control until your next standby phase. Any card equipped to the banished monster is returned to the hand.

-'Nobody likes to lose their progress. Remember to save often.' _Biblious_

**Spell Cards**

"Plot Progression"

Continuous Spell

Once per turn when you summon a "Record Keep" monster you can add one Level 2 or lower "Record Keep" monster from your deck to your hand.

-'Ah, welcome to the party!' _Record Keep's Protagonist_

"Plot Armor"

Continuous Spell

Negate the effects of all cards that would destroy more than one card on the field and banish them.

-'Why won't you just die!?' _Anti-hero to Protagonist_

"Plot Reinforcements"

Spell

Special summon any number of "Record Keep" monsters equipped as equip spells.

-'Warriors, to battle!' _Record Keep's Protagonist_

"Rereading the Plot"

Spell

Activate only while you control a "Record Keep" monster that was special summoned from the extra deck. Return all cards on the field and in the hand to the deck. Then both players shuffle their decks and draw three cards.

-'Reading is my hobby. Meddling is my job.'_Biblious_

"Record Keep, Eternal Plot Index"

Field Spell

This card gains one plot counter during each end phase. This card cannot be destroyed or removed from the field as long as you control a "Record Keep" monster. If a monster with plot counters is removed from the field, add that many plot counters to this card.

_A beautiful citadel of books that goes on forever and grows of its own accord. _

-'Home sweet home.' _Biblious_


End file.
